


Alone With You

by Femalefonzie



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Scott Lang, Clint Barton & Hulk Friendship, Clint Barton has an external crisis, Clint Has Issues, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint gets dark at one point, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Clint Barton, It's the heat of the moment, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Scott is hopeless with relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Smart Hulk, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Scott never expected being in a relationship with Clint Barton was going to be this difficult. From pestering paparazzi to over protective SHIELD agents to the rest of the team making him as uncomfortable as possible to closed minded villains, it's hard to get time alone.</p><p>Not connected with The Barton Family Tradition. No one else is hopping on the Scott Lang/Clint Barton ship so I'm sailing this myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With You

Back before he had even donned the Ant Man suit Scott had never been much of a morning person. Today was no exception. He woke up a little after nine when the door to his room was knocked down and a flurry of voices overpowered his ability to stay sleeping. This was why he hated living with people. Someone had grabbed onto his arm and was shaking him, someone was shouting gibberish, and Scott wasn't quiet sure because he was half asleep but he could have sworn Hulk and Thor were trying to reattach his bedroom door to the wall. One member of the team wasn't there and it didn't take long for Scott to notice the left side of his bed was empty. No surprises there. 

Scott rubbed his eyes with his free arm and lazily pushed whoever was trying to catch his attention away. Unless there was a giant monster attacking the city, he saw no reason as to getting up this damn early. The others better have had a good explanation for this. 

"Ant-Man!" Tony screeched at him, "Wake up damn it!"

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Scott said and stretched in his bed. Once he was fully awake the newest avenger started to take things in. Hulk and Thor were lurking in his doorway, having given up on fixing the door they busted which was leaning against the wall, Natasha and Tony stood at one side of his bed and Sam and Steve on the other. Steve had been the one who grabbed his arm and was still looking at him rather funny. Oh great. Someone had probably gotten into the pym particles and shrunk the fridge down to microscopic size or something. 

A thick magazine lap was dropped into his lap. One of those gossip magazines that only printed second hand gossip, embarrassing photos of celebrities and unhealthy tips. This publication was printed across the US and sold in about every grocery store, gas station and news stand from coast to coast. The Avengers had appeared in it before. Sometimes after they fought a hard foe, or whenever they decided to go to the beach (Steve in a swimsuit. The tabloids went nuts.) but this time was different. Shots of Captain America in boardshorts eating a vanilla ice cream cone only ever made it to the candid section, never got a front page story. This time was a front page story and the title wasn't as catchy. 

**GAY AVENGERS?**

Jeeze. Did they spend all of five minutes on that? And what was the deal with the question mark on the end? There was no rule that Avengers couldn't be gay...

Underneath was a vaguely blurred photo of Clint and himself in civilian clothes enjoying some pizza at that Benny's place that Hawkeye was always going on about. Blurred or not, it wasn't hard to tell that Clint had his arm around Scott's shoulders in the photo while he was shoveling pizza into his mouth. Scott himself was leaning against the archer, taking a drink of water from a long cup with a little red umbrella. Overall they looked cute couple-y which was both good and bad depending on how you looked at it. Good: He and Clint actually were a couple so them looking cute together was ideal. Bad: Neither had told the team about it yet, nor the rest of the world and ending up in the gossip section wasn't exactly how they wanted to come out. 

_Last Saturday photographers caught sight of two Avengers looking cozy and eating pizza in a local parlor on Staten Island. New team mate Scott Lang otherwise known as The Ant-man and fan favorite member Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye are shown in the photos to be getting real touchy-feely with each other on what appears to be a date. Could America have it's next power couple, AntHawk? See more on page three._

"Shit."

"Yes." Natasha replied, her arms folded firmly in front of her chest. "Yes, shit. You have some explaining to do Lang."

Clint must have sense the oncoming storm and left before thing got ugly. Clever bastard. Scott rubbed his temples feeling a migraine coming on. It was way to early in the morning to be dealing with this serious amount of shit. "To make things short and to the point, me and Clint have been fooling around for a few weeks. We started shortly after the incident in the savage lands. Yes, we were planning on telling you guys just later on. No, we did not notice the cameras. Now go bother Clint if you want more information. I'm tired as fuck."

He laid back down in and pulled his comforter over his head. Definitely too early. 

* * *

"You seen the gossip section of the news lately?"

Clint frowned and looked away for the target dummy that he'd set up for training this morning. Scott was standing in the doorway in his pajama, arms folded in front of his chest and scowling. He fired the shot and got the target through the head. 

"No. I don't read that crap. Why?"

"Gay Avengers."

"Pardon me?"

"GAY AVENGERS!" Scott exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We've officially been outed!"

 _Oh fuck_....

Clint slid his quiver down off his back and placed it on the floor along with his bow. Never actually thought he would be outed...sure he said some things that could make some people think about his sexuality but he'd never actually considered this a possibility before. 

"Oh. Wow. I...I don't know what to say. How'd the team react?"

"They woke me up and yelled at me." 

"Why you?" Wouldn't it make more sense for Clint to be the one doing the seducing? It may have been because they'd known him longer. He was like everyone's little brother.

If they were to survive whatever the rest of the team was planning to do to handle the media frenzy, Scott needed to come up with a plan. 

"I don't know...I wish this was more like the problems I have in the lab. or fighting crime."

"You are not allowed to shrink anyone who isn't a villian trying to destroy the city."

"Aww damn it."

Clint laughed and wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulders. "Don't be like that. You've got to learn how to deal with this kind of stuff. Social crap. I know it sucks but you got to deal with it."

Scott managed to smile at that and kissed Clint's cheek. "Alright. I'll try."

The shorter man lead him out of the training room with the idea of getting some lunch together before they needed to go fight any giant monsters that day. As they were leaving the couple passed Natasha and Sam in the hall talking to each other about a possible new training exercise. Their team mates watched them leave before saying anything again.

"They seem happy." Sam stated.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "But if Scott hurts Clint I'm going to kill him."

"I figured as much."

* * *

Clint ended up showing him that pizza place on Cooney Island that he wouldn't shut up about. It was nice, quiet, family run and out of the way. Scott appreciated that. They took a booth in the back and ordered some garlic fingers and a couple slices of pepperoni and started talking about stuff besides the avengers.

"My brother is fixing up our old farmhouse," Clint said and took a bit of one of the garlic fingers. "You should come out some weekend. Bring Cassie. Show her what life is like outside the city." 

Somehow Scott found it hard to picture Clint not living in some New York apartment. The whole country upbringing seemed strange. However, if they did go it might mean getting to see Clint attempt to drive a tractor and that would be a once in a life time experience.

"Sounds fun. I'll call her mother tomorrow and see if she can...-"

A sleek black SUV pulled up and a familiar man in a leather duster stepped out. Scott sighed loudly. They couldn't have a moment's peace, could they?

Director Fury entered the restaurant and took a seat beside Clint in the booth. The archer moved over to the wall to let him in but didn't say anything. Both he and Scott had an idea on what this was about. 

"Gentleman," Fury greeted them. "I had a feeling you would be here. We need to talk."

"Do we?" Clint asked. "What about?"

"Cut the bullshit Barton. You know what this is about." Fury told him. "You two have become...involved. Now I don't have a problem with it but the media clearly does. They're going to target you, right wing nuts are going to come after you both. There's already a petition sweeping through the Republican party to remove you both from the team!"

That wasn't surprising. Dispite marriage equality in the continent of North America, prejudice still existed. 

Scott took a bite of his pizza before responding. "Can't SHIELD toss the petition? Get folks off our backs?"

Fury scowled at him and Scott wanted to run away, screaming in terror. Instead he took another bite of his pizza. 

"Barton," Fury said slowly and stood up. "Would you mind getting me a drink, please?"

Clint nodded and slipped past Fury to go grab the director a soda. Fury then sat down, folded his hands in his lap and calmly stated, "Lang, I plan to toss any threat that comes your way. Not for you, but for Barton. I've known that boy for years and am willing to pull his ass outta the fire but you..." He chuckled and sent chills up and down Scott's spine. "Let's just say you're not the first pretty boy who got in Barton's pants. And I'm going to tell you, what I told all of them. You hurt him, and I'm coming after your sorry ass. Ever wonder what happened to Swordsman?"

Holy shit...

"Fury, they were out of Pepsi so I got you a Coke. That alright?" Clint asked, coming back with a bottle in hand. The director nodded and took it from him. 

"Thank you Barton," he said and stood up. "Gentlemen. Enjoy your day." He popped the cap off the bottle and took a long sip before leaving in his SUV. 

Clint watched him leave with an eyebrow raised. "That was weird. What did he say to you?"

"Oh...the usual." Scott said and took another bite of his pizza. "Um...Fury is going to try and take down the petition."

"Oh? That's great."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Great..."

* * *

 Sam's mom dropped by later that day with a stack of freshly made goodies and a laptop in her bag. The goodies were distributed among the team, each was given their own box with the exception of Scott. 

"Sorry Honey," Darlene apologized. "I didn't realize you were actually an avenger now. Guess I missed that update. Next time I'll bring you double."

Hulk, who had eaten his box whole, grunted in response and wandered off to get a glass of milk. 

"Here," Clint said and pulled a large sugar cookie from his box. He placed it in Scott's mouth with a smile. "I'm willing to share."

Darlene raised an eyebrow. "What? Avengers feed each other now?" She turned to face her son. "You don't have anyone here feeding you, do you? I don't care how good looking the team is or how great their butts look in spandex, you aren't allowed to be fed by any of them."

The seventeen year old groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. "Mom really?"

"What? Sam I have a blog. I've seen the pictures." 

"Please don't stare at pictures of my friends' butts."

"Don't tempt me."

Scott took this as his que to leave. He took Clint's hand and started pulling him into the other room. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to take part in. 

* * *

It had been a late night. Scott had been working on a new container for the pym particles and Clint's constant texts to leave his work and come to bed weren't helping him focus. 

He'd brought in the team muscle to help him move the larger parts. 

The eigth time Scott's phone went off to tell him he received a text, Thor scooped it up before Scott could even take a look at it. 

"Ah, man of ants, Clint has sent you a picture along with a message to return to your chambers." The god announced. "I shall see...-"

"Thor!" Scott cried out but it was too late. The God opened the image that was attached and the color drained from his face. 

"By Odin..."

"What?" Hulk asked. "Let me see!"

This time Thor had enough good sense to pull away. "Scott, I had not realized that you consummated your Union so quickly...On Asgard I am not sure how the people would react to such news...Regardless, I shall congratulate you both. Give my fondest words to Hawkeye as well my compliments on his impressive flexibility! Upon my next return to Asgard, I shall kill you a beast in your honor!" 

The color drained from Scott's face and he suddenly felt like fainting. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with Thor of all people at 2 in the morning. He rubbed his temples and tried to plot a possible course of action. Sam owed him and Tony one for when his mom came by and he nearly shrank the entire Eastern seaboard. It would be easy to send Hulk up and wake him to finish up here, and get away upstairs before Clint sent his phone any more pictures. Quickly Scott snatched his phone back from the thunder god's hands and stuffed it in it's designated pocket on his belt.

"Don't you dare kill any monster for us." He warned Thor, "You know how Clint gets about animals. He'll sulk for a week. Hulk, go get Sam. I'm done here. I'm going to bed. And while I'm gone...please don't touch anything. You both remember what happened last time. I don't want a repeat."

Hulk grumbled something about Scott not being the boss of him under his breath before stomping off. Waking up Sam gave him room to be creative and it wasn't as if he was going to let that opportunity go. Thor just pulled a stool over to the desk and sat down, awaiting further instructions and slightly upset at the order not to kill things. Overall it was a pretty normal night in the lab. Scott nodded once to himself before leaving, a sort of pat on the back for keeping his calm in this situation, before heading upstairs to the archer's room. He wanted to see his boyfriend's flexibility put to good use.

Clint was horny, what else was new? And Scott was a really great boyfriend. 

He stopped outside of Clint's door and frowned to himself. _B_ _oyfriend?_ When did he start referring to Clint as his boyfriend? Not even a month ago Clint wanted to rip his face off and feed it to a pack of wild dogs and Scott would have jumped at the opportunity to do the same. Now he was his boyfriend and they were having sex, being intimidated by one of the most dangerous men in the world, their faces were plastered on every tabloid from here to China, and they'd become the poster child for the LGBT celebrity community...which wasn't too bad. Scott hadn't gotten fanmail before being outted and now he had letters with kids spilling their stories, about how they admired him for not letting his sexuality in get in his way...

That part was actually pretty great. 

But...being _boyfriends_ with Clint Barton...

He was waiting for him. He was expecting him. Scott pushed that all aside, turned and headed to his own room to sleep until something started attacking the city. 

* * *

 The rest of the night was pretty uneventful so Scott was able to crash and get enough hours under his belt to not feel like a member of the living dead when he finally stirred that morning. He stumbled out to the kitchen to grab some leftovers and found Steve, Tony and Clint sitting around the breakfast table downing coffee by the pot. He smiled and went straight past them to the fridge, hoping to grab the last slice of pizza before Thor or Hulk go to it. 

"Morning all." He greeted. 

"Scott." Tony said and took another long gulp of his coffee. He was the only one of the three who bothered to respond to him. 

The team tended to be like this in the morning, regardless of who it was. They weren't morning people and maybe that was why they all got along so well. Scott shrugged their hostility off and snagged his pizza prize from the fridge. He took a quick bite and leaned against the counter before trying to strike up a conversation. "So I got Sam to finish off the particle containment. I hope you don't mind."

"Sam is currently sleeping in because you made him get up to work on that. Let's hope today's boring, then, with no attacks or threats of alien invasions, hmm?" Tony snapped and Steve shot him a glare. The genius then retreated into the coffee pot in his hands and finished it off. 

Well...That was weird. 

"You okay Tony?" Scott asked. 

"I'm fine. How about you?" Tony looked down at the now empty pot in his hands and sighed sadly. "I could be better. With more coffee."

Scott chuckled and took another bite of his pizza. "How about you, Clint, Cap?"

Neither said a word to him. Clint stood up, his personal coffee pot in hands, and went in to the living room. Steve stood up a second later and followed him but left his own coffee behind. Tony didn't wait to see if he would come back for it. Faster than Scott had ever seen him move before, Stark snatched the thing up off the table and started guzzling it down as if it were water. 

Mornings like these were one of the many reasons why Scott had never been a morning person. 

* * *

The first threat of the day came in a little after lunch. Scott ate alone, which was weird, because usually Clint liked to join him and try to get him to eat one of the monster sandwiches he whipped up in the kitchen. Excuse Scott if he thought that mayo and peanut butter should not be mixed between two slices of bread together! He ate alone, in the lab, while Clint ate with Natasha upstairs and presumably window shopped on _E-Harmony_. Scott was a genius, he could tell that the archer was pissed at him for some reason. Most likely not coming to bed, which was a bratty thing to be upset over. Scott hadn't wanted to sleep with him. What, was he expected to climb into bed whenever Clint wanted him to now? That was a very possessive way to think in a relationship and Scott didn't appreciate it. So the bastard could look on any online dating website he wanted. Really, he should have been apologizing to him! Expecting him to have sex every night and then turning the team against him!

No matter how pissed the team may have been at Scott right now, he was still called in to help handle the Wrecking Crew who were making a mess of New York City. 

The Wrecking Crew were easy to bring in. The whole bunch of them were really lacking it in the intelligence department, as well as being pretty clumsy for super villains. A couple net arrows, a few shocks from Natasha, a slap on the wrist from Captain America, it was the usual. Tony called in Fury to bring around a transport truck and Scott was getting ready to run for his everloving life when he heard Wrecker mumble to Bulldozer something that made his blood run cold. 

"We must be pathetic. Fucking faggot and the hot bitch took us down."

 _These people really didn't want to live did they?_ Natasha was going to slit their throats. Forgetting his own hope to survive, Scott remained in place, wanting to watch the oncoming chaos. He frowned when he saw that instead of Black Widow closing in on the crew, Hawkeye was stomping over their way. Well...that was completely unexpected...

Wrecker smirked up at him, "Hey Fairy, gonna let us off easy and run off with your ass fucking boyfriend? Your whole crew ain't cut out for crime fighting. You're all weak, pathetic sissies and I can only hope your daddy, wherever he is, beat your gay ass black and blue when you were little. Though...clearly he didn't do it enough."

Clint smiled down at him but it wasn't his usual happy go lucky smile. It was the kind of smile Natasha would give a Hydra agent before beating the holy fuck out of them. Then he laughed, and all of the cops, his team mates, and SHIELD agents in the area became deathly still. Scott held his breath. What was Clint doing...? Then, the archer knelt down so he and Wrecker were at eye level, before saying, "You're right."

"W-What?" Wrecker kept smirking but Scott felt that was because he had absolutely no idea how to react to this. 

"You're right. When I was a kid, my dad called me a sissy and he beat the holy hell out of me, my mother and my brother. But the funny is, my mother was a saint and my brother is about as straight as they come. Didn't stop him from nearly beating them to death, like his gay son did it? The gay son...he deafened...nearly killed...and went off to learn over fifty different ways to kill a man with just his bare hands back when he started SHIELD training and graduated at the top of his class." Clint laughed again, and held up his hands. "I jerked off a lot of dicks with these hands, but I also strangled a couple of HYDRA agents back in the day to the point where there was no hope of them ever being able to talk again. I sucked a lot of dick, rode a lot of cock, for SHIELD. They don't just make their lady agents do that shit, us guys gotta pull our weight." His grin grew, and he happily showed off his pearly white teeth. "I once bit off a high up Hydra agent's dick after seducing him to get information on a couple possible weapons deals. Now, tell me, who's weak? Is it me, the guy who could snap your neck like you're nothing but a lower being, an insect, or the guy who just got his ass handed to him?"

"Hawkeye..." Steve said in astonishment but Clint wasn't done yet. He grabbed Wrecker by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. 

"You have no idea what I've been through, the things I've done and I did not go through it all just so some piss ant little asshole can call me pathetic and weak and a faggot! Listen to me, when I say that you never, ever call someone that! You that you self centered, close minded, son of a bitch or else I'm going to throw you to Hyperion!" 

Wrecker nodded quickly and Clint dropped him to the ground. He didn't say another word. Just turned and started walking back towards the tower, leaving Scott feeling that he'd missed something important. 

* * *

 Scott gets back before the others. Steve is in complete shock, so Tony decided to treat him and the others to ice cream to try and take their minds off...Hawkeye's little meltdown. Scott goes on ahead without them, to try and get to the bottom of what he'd just witnessed. He finds Clint in his bedroom, flipping through a couple of old photos. All of them were of him back in the circus. Scott remembered back then, Trickshot had been a real pretty boy. Spent all of his time parading around in tights and undershirts, and a pair of knee-long black boots. Scott wanted to fuck him. Would have too, if he hadn't been married at the time. Trickshot had been nice enough, was a good friend of Scott's before the whole betrayal thing. He'd just...never assumed much of it. 

Clint tells him he figured out back then if he dressed like that, he could get any man who came around the circus to fuck him into the mattress. Says it made him feel great, like he was something to be desired which...had never happened before. His dad didn't want a second son, let alone a gay one, his mother hadn't wanted him though it was more out of not wanting to bring another child into that mess and Barney...

Barney and Clint had a complicated relationship. They hated each other. They loved each other. They tried to kill each other. They would defend each other to their deaths. 

After that Clint starts saying how he realized sex was about possession and power. That the guys who drooled over him at the circus only wanted him because he was an easy lay. He realized as long as he put out, kept acting friendly and happy even when he wanted nothing more than to sob into his pillow and crawl under a rock for the next fifty years, people would keep him around and keep him close. When Scott started to show a lack of interest in sex, he was worried that it just validated his point. That sex was the only thing Scott wanted out of him, and now that it had grown boring, he was done with him. 

...Scott may not have been as good of a boyfriend as he originally thought. 

He wrapped an arm around Clint's shoulders and pulled him close. "I talked to Maggie. She said that Cassie would love to spend the weekend with us....what was that about a farm in Waverly, with Barney and pancakes, again?"

* * *

Back before he had even donned the Ant Man suit Scott had never been much of a morning person. Today was an exception. He woke up a little after nine when the door to the room opened and a little girl ran in and shook him awake. For once he awoke with a smile and lifted the child up into the bed with him. She giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of his brow, "Morning Daddy!"

"Morning Cassie." He missed this the most when he was working with the team. Just spending time with his baby girl, his family. Beside him the bed springs creaked as the man laying next time him started to stir. 

"Morning Cassie." Clint said, muffled by the small nest of blankets he'd moved around him in the middle of the night. "Good night Cassie..." He yawned and presumably attempted to fall back asleep. The eight year old was having none of that though. She grinned and hopped on top of the archer's back and proceeded to try and shake him awake. 

"Get up Clint!" She demanded. "You and Barney said you'd make pancakes!"

Clint groaned and reached up to gently push her off him so he could move. Cassie fell back between him and her father with a proud grin, waiting for the men to get up. Clint pulled the blankets off him and started to stretch. His precious hair was a mess, no doubt meaning that he was going to spend the next few hours standing in front of the bathroom mirror working to get it just right again, and his neck was covered in large, dark purple hickeys formed the previous night. For once Clint wasn't completely put together and it was one of the most beautiful things on the planet. 

Scott smirked and nudged him playfully. "Hey, you did promise her. Get to work."

The archer covered Cassie's ears before calling his boyfriend an asshole and climbing out of bed. His sleep pants were black and covered with little purple arrows. Scott snickered at the very sight of them. 

"Next time, I'm leaving you at the tower." Clint threatened him. "No farm for Scotty."

"I'm sorry, farmer Barton." Scott teased. 

"Ant Queen." Clint retorted with an eyeroll.

"Size Queen."

"You son of a-" Clint's attention fell on Cassie and frowned. "-...Bug."

Their little banter could have lasted the rest of the day if Cassie hadn't angrily demanded for her pancakes and dragged Clint out of the room by his wrist. Scott pulled on a red T-shirt and got out of bed. 

It was early but just the right time for breakfast with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know whether to refer to Scott's wife as Maggie (like the movie) or Peggy Rae (like the comics). I went with Maggie, because Avengers Assemble seems to follow the movies more than the comics.  
> I don't know why I wrote this instead of finishing my other stories.  
> Oh well, enjoy.


End file.
